


Осложнения

by Make_believe_world



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Что, если бы Дживс все-таки женился на той кухарке?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Complications](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150949) by [hazeltea (madlovescience)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlovescience/pseuds/hazeltea). 



> Бета [toxicatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta//)  
> 

Забавно иной раз оборачивается жизнь. Живешь себе беспечной жизнью холостяка, полностью доволен своим положением — и вот колесо фортуны раз, другой поворачивается неприятной стороной, и ты, пережив ужасное несчастье, обнаруживаешь, что ничего на свете не желаешь так, как разделить свою жизнь с кем-то еще. Я забежал вперед, со мной такое бывает — начал in medias res*, как подсказал Дживс. У одних писателей это получается, у других нет. Наверное, нужно изложить факты, описать обстановку, так сказать. Я жил своей жизнью с моим камердинером Дживсом — самым ловким, преданным, смышленым сокровищем из всех живущих на земле — и был счастлив. Моя тетка Агата то и дело швыряла в меня какую-нибудь юную леди, обозначенная леди брала инициативу в свои руки, — а я был так доволен своим несравненным камердинером, который никогда не пытался слепить из меня что-нибудь путное, как любит говорить тетя Агата (как будто лепить что-нибудь из кого-нибудь это что-то хорошее!), что не разделял всеобщего восторга перед семейным счастьем. Эта разница во взглядах означала, что я всегда мог быть уверенным: Дживс вытянет меня из передряги без единого пятнышка на моей репутации. Ну, может, с совсем мелкими пятнышками в виде слухов о моем сумасшествии или нарушения закона, но в глазах слабого пола я никогда не переставал оставаться джентльменом и не разбивал его надежд.  
  
Я вбил себе в голову, что мы будем вместе всегда. Кому нужна жена, если о вас заботится такой замечательный, такой толковый Дживс? Уж точно не Бертраму Вустеру. Но вот мои приятели-«трутни» один за другим женились, и я, слушая их рассказы о женах и детях, задумался: а не упустил ли я что-то важное? Я вертел в голове мысли о приемной дочери, веселой малышке из конфет, и пирожных, и сластей всевозможных, как говорится, когда неожиданный удар потряс мой мир до основания.  
  
Дживс достиг взаимопонимания с какой-то кухаркой, работавшей в какой-то деревенской усадьбе. Мало того, он внушил своей способнейшей, разумнейшей голове, что с этим нужно что-то делать. Например, смыться в деревню, жениться, бросить меня. Это был удар, в самом плохом смысле этого слова, но какое у меня было право Дживса останавливать? Он дарил мне счастье и радость, а что получал от меня, кроме жалования, которое он мог заработать где угодно? Проведенные с ним годы были самыми счастливыми в моей жизни, и какое я имел право лишать его собственного счастья, если оно для него выглядело именно так? Я не мог ни в чем его обвинить, хотя человек его ума и харизмы поступил бы разумнее, если бы бросил меня, чтобы стать премьер-министром или кинозвездой, а не мужем какой-то деревенской кухарки, но надо признать, что и кормить бестолкового Вустера такой человек, как Дживс, вряд ли считает смыслом своей жизни. Я должен был поддержать и порадоваться.  
  
Я, как смог, выполнил свою роль — тепло его поздравил и уговорил принять в подарок приличную сумму на основание семейного гнездышка. Я добился обещания, что в случае нужды он придет ко мне за помощью, а он в качестве ответного жеста попросил меня выступить свидетелем и встать рядом с ним у алтаря. Свадебным утром я молился о чуде, которое не позволит случиться кошмару, но все мои надежды пропали втуне, потому что творитель чудес надеялся на совсем иное окончание дня.  
  
Когда я увидел его в тот день, мое сердце провалилось в желудок. Во фраке, с накрахмаленным воротничком, с крошечным букетиком темно-фиолетовых цветов на лацкане он был еще более красивым и подтянутым, чем обычно, — а я-то полагал, что это невозможно. В эту минуту что-то во мне разбилось, нутро заволокло черной тучей отчаяния, и я понял: вот он, тот единственный, кого я по-настоящему люблю. И я не могу сказать и слова, потому что он уходит, черт побери, уходит, чтобы начать новую, нормальную жизнь без меня. Я проклинал себя за глупость, за то, что не рискнул и не признался, за то, что самым эгоистичным образом не удержал его рядом любой ценой, за то, что не родился женщиной и, соответственно, не мог запереть невесту в чулане для метел и занять ее место.  
  
Невесту я видеть не хотел. Я знал, что обязательно запомню юное очаровательное лицо и буду представлять, как Дживс улыбается ей, как когда-то улыбался мне. Но фата не закрывала лица, а тянулась шлейфом, так что я не мог не посмотреть. Приятно было узнать, что внешность у нее самая простая: русые волосы, карие глаза — не уродина, конечно, но в толпе не заметишь. Я закусил губу, думая, чем же она привлекла Дживса. Если не красотой, так наверняка мозгами, может, она обсуждает с ним Спинозу и цитирует стихи на латыни. Наверняка мозгами.  
  
Когда звучали клятвы, я смотрел в сторону, после остался, только чтобы дрожащим голосом произнести тост и поприветствовать гостей. А потом удрал в ночной клуб. В «Трутни» я идти не хотел, потому что не хотел встретить кого-нибудь из знакомых и рассказывать о том, что только что случилось. Каким-то образом я добрался до дома и начал новую жизнь с похмелья, и некому было подать мне бодрящий коктейль.  
  
В общем, это были тяжелые три года.  


***

  
Однажды, проснувшись, я обнаружил на прикроватной тумбочке газету. Ее оставил Миллер, старичок, которого я нанял вместо Дживса. Он держался особняком и редко говорил, когда к нему не обращались, но он кормил меня и напоминал, что пора оплатить счета, а это уже немало. Кроме него, за мое выживание боролась юная горничная по имени Мод, она убирала квартиру и иногда со мной болтала, потому что Миллер болтать не любил. Я знал, что газета лежит на тумбочке, потому что сегодня четверг, а Мод приходит только три раза в неделю. Я потер лоб и нахмурился, когда солнечный луч упал мне на бровь. Из-за этого луча я и решил, что пора уже сесть и начать новый день.  
  
Наверное, за завтраком я бы прочитал газету от корки до корки, как обычно делал, когда не хотел вставать с кровати. Я даже ткнулся было в раздел политики, но остановился, потому что от скуки чуть не уснул снова. За отсутствием более интересного чтения я просмотрел светскую хронику, спортивный раздел и даже рекламу, добрался до самого интересного — объявлениях об арестах (обычно эти объявления весьма интересны, но, увы, не сегодня) и, наконец, до некрологов. И вот там-то я это и увидел.  
  
_ДЖИВС, Мэри М., умерла 20 мая 1930, оплакиваемая мужем Реджинальдом и дочерью Хэйзел ДЖИВСАМИ (Понедельник, 23 июня 1930 г.)_  
  
Дживс! Некролог ничего не объяснял. Я прочел его три раза, чтобы удостовериться, что выцепил из него все, что можно. Прошел целый месяц, а Дживс так и не пришел порыдать у меня на плече. Я смерил газету хмурым взглядом. Дочь! Он не упоминал дочь. А я был слишком глубоко поглощен желанием увидеть его, услышать его голос, чтобы сделать хоть что-то — а потом он и вовсе перестал писать, даже с Рождеством не поздравил, то есть забыл обо мне окончательно. От этой мысли в животе у меня образовался кусок льда. Я выкарабкался из кровати и побрел к телефону дать телеграмму.  


***

  
М-Р ВУСТЕР,  
ЗАВТРА 3 ЧАСА ДНЯ Я В СОСТОЯНИИ ПРИЕХАТЬ САМ. НЕ УТРУЖДАЙТЕ СЕБЯ. ДЖИВС  
  
Я дрожащей рукой сложил телеграмму и убрал в карман, прочитав ее перед этим раз десять. Он должен быть здесь с минуты на минуту. По моей просьбе Миллер приготовил ветчину и чай — не самое щедрое угощение, но то, что я хочу сказать Дживсу, лучше сообщить дома. Он никогда не простит меня, если я вывалю на него это на глазах у жующих парочек.  
  
Из размышлений меня выдернуло дребезжание звонка. Я подскочил и рванулся к двери с энтузиазмом щенка, натягивающего поводок. И не был разочарован: передо мной стоял Дживс во плоти, прибывший минута в минуту — пунктуальность всегда была для него священной.  
  
— Сэр.  
  
Я смотрел на него и не знал, что сказать. Мне не понравилось то, что я увидел: усталые глаза и темные круги под ними. Он похудел, выглядел измученным и совсем не напоминал тот богоподобный образ, который я держал в голове, образ человека, с легкостью преодолевавшего любые трудности.  
  
Он ловкими пальцами поправил мой галстук. Взгляд с намеком на неодобрение скользнул по моему жилету, неизвестно когда потерявшему пуговицу. Я проглотил ком в горле. Бедняга прошел через ад да еще нашел в себе силы беспокоиться о моем гардеробе!  
  
— А, Дживс, — хрипло выдавил я. — Заходи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Начало действия с центрального эпизода фабулы.


	2. Chapter 2

Дживс налил чай и вложил чашку мне в ладонь. Это был такой естественный жест, что я на мгновение забыл о причине, по которой мы встретились: что он ушел и три долгих года не подавал мне ни исходящие паром чашки, ни бренди с содовой, ни живительный эликсир. Я сделал большой глоток, и один этот глоток успокоил мои дрожащие руки успешнее, чем те три чашки, которые я наспех вылил в себя до его прихода. Дживс уже сидел напротив и спокойно смотрел мне в глаза. Я глубоко вздохнул и начал:  
  
— Я прочитал в газете… Я хотел сказать, что… А, к черту, Дживс, мне очень жаль.  
  
У меня была заготовлена трогательная речь, но она совершенно выветрилась из головы, и я чувствовал себя полным болваном. Уголок Дживсовых губ сочувственно изогнулся, и его взгляд смягчился.  
  
— Я ценю вашу заботу, сэр, — гладко произнес он. — Жизнь в последнее время была очень тяжелой.  
  
Его отстраненный холодный взгляд чуть не разбил мне сердце.  
  
— Она была хорошей девушкой, правда? — добавил я только в качестве поддержки — я понятия не имел, какой она была.  
  
— Сэр, вы не женаты, — заметил он, обезоружив меня внезапной сменой темы.  
  
Я снова забормотал:  
  
— Нет. Нет, Дживс, хвала господу.  
  
Сложно было выразить это достаточно твердо, но, к счастью, хватило бы одного короткого слова. Дживс тихо кашлянул и спросил, глядя на меня испытывающим взглядом:  
  
— Могу я позволить себе поинтересоваться, что случилось с вашим союзом с мисс Уикэм?  
  
— Ну… — начал я. Это объяснить уже сложнее. — Я бросил ее у алтаря, — глупо объяснил я. Щеки у меня горели. Мне до сих пор стыдно за эту выходку.  
  
— Сэр? — Нужно отдать честь его вере в мое доброе имя, выглядел он достаточно удивленно. Я кивнул.  
  
— Я не собирался, но когда день настал, я запаниковал. — Я запустил пальцы в волосы и откинул их назад. — Я сел в машину, поехал в церковь и остановился только в Глазго.  
  
Я успел заметить промелькнувшее на лице Дживса веселое изумление, прежде чем он устало хмыкнул. Помню, как Бобби меня наконец нашла, разъяренная, как мокрая курица. Она весьма твердо заявила, что больше не желает выходить за меня, но потребовала объяснения, зачем я выставил ее идиоткой на глазах у всего Маркет-Снодсбери, — вполне справедливо потребовала, на мой взгляд. Я объяснил ей сквозь алкогольный дурман, что брак рушит человеческие жизни. Я тогда был сильно под мухой и горевал о Дживсе.  
  
— Бобби хорошая девушка. Она поносила меня настолько громко перед всеми, кто соглашался слушать, что мои акции на брачном рынке стремительно рухнули. Учитывая, что большинство девиц, с которыми я был помолвлен в бурной юности, уже себя закабалили, я был в относительной безопасности. Ну, не от родни, конечно. Тетя Агата от всего этого заработала себе небольшое несварение.  
  
Я умолк. Дживс смотрел на меня так серьезно, что мне показалось, почти враждебно. А потом я понял, что это боль в его глазах, и что мои проблемы просто детский лепет рядом с тем, что лежит у него на сердце.  
  
— Дживс… я хотел с тобой кое-что обсудить. Это касается нас обоих. Я имею в виду, что мне сделать, чтобы уговорить тебя вернуться? — Я бросил на него короткий взгляд поверх чайника. — Я знаю, это слишком внезапно… и так скоро, но…  
  
Но Дживс явно не хочет слушать то, что ты собираешься сказать, особенно пока горюет. Живее, Бертрам, замани его обратно так быстро, как только сможешь, не поступая при этом грубо.  
  
— Но я слышал, что смена обстановки лечит сердечные раны. Папаша Глоссоп говорил, вот точно, так что это медицинский факт.  
  
Дживс покачал головой.  
  
— Это чрезвычайно щедрое предложение, сэр, но в данный момент я не могу себе позволить вот так вам навязаться.  
  
— Навязаться? Что еще за «навязаться», Дживс? — воскликнул я. — Моя жизнь станет гораздо приятнее, если ты в нее «навяжешься»!  
  
Он же не мог не заметить, как я опустился. Без Дживса я стал совсем неряшливым холостяком. Я послал ему кривобокую улыбку, что когда-то, хоть и изредка, смиряла его нрав.  
  
Ну вот, снова этот взгляд! Такое чувство, что он на меня злится непонятно за что. Эффект несколько смягчался старой привычной нежностью.  
  
— Сэр, у меня есть серьезные и неприятные обязанности. Боюсь, что ухаживая за больным ребенком, я не смогу выполнять свою работу столь же удовлетворительно, как прежде.  
  
Голос у него был пустым и холодным, а взгляд продолжал просвечивать меня насквозь. Я почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
— Больным?  
  
— Да, сэр. Моя дочь, малышка Хэйзел, родилась несколькими неделями раньше срока. Роды были сложные и проводились в больнице. Ее мать умерла от развившейся лихорадки. — Дживс резко втянул воздух. — Мне сказали, что Хэйзел не переживет зиму.  
  
Я пришел в ужас, но тут, к счастью, ко мне вернулись эмоции.  
  
— Что за глупости! Вези ее сюда, Дживс, я найму ей десяток докторов. Из Нью-Йорка выпишу, если понадобится.  
  
Он отвел взгляд.  
  
— Сэр, в столице не место такому ребенку, как Хэйзел…  
  
— Как раз здесь ей самое и место. Тут куда ни плюнь — попадешь во врача с ворохом дипломов.  
  
— Сэр. — Дживс тяжело вздохнул. — Вы не должны идти на все это ради нас. Джентльмену вашего положения не подобает так себя вести.  
  
Внезапный всплеск вдохновения я могу объяснить только своим взвинченным состоянием.  
  
— Да она мне все равно что крестница! Хочешь, пойдем в церковь и оформим все официально?  
  
Дживс уставился на меня во все глаза. Я ответил ему самым твердым и уверенным из своих взглядов. Возможно, это подействовало, но скорее всего, Дживсов дух был сломлен скоростью, с которой врачи умеют выставлять счета за лечение.


	3. Chapter 3

Малышка Хэйзел свое имя оправдывала*. Когда я впервые увидел ее у Дживса на руках, я было решил, что это кукла, которую почему-то выдают за ребенка. И тут она чихнула. Я не поверил своим глазам. Дживс предложил мне ее подержать, и я удивился, какая тяжелая у нее головка по сравнению со всем телом. Умом-то в старика пошла.  
  
Я, вообще-то, никогда не любил детей. Да, они бывают миленькими, но в основном они просто наказание господне. Я знаю, о чем говорю, я сам был ребенком. И Хэйзел не святая. Крошечные легкие, с хрипом втягивающие воздух, умеют издавать такой пронзительный визг, какого я сроду не слышал даже у более взрослых девочек. Этот талант она часто демонстрирует среди ночи. Но Дживс умеет с ней обращаться, и визг никогда не продолжается долго. Вторая ее особенность — это потрясающая способность к пачканью пеленок. Однажды я стал свидетелем смены этих самых пеленок и зашатался. Пришлось выйти из комнаты, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха.  
  
Но есть у нее достоинство, заставляющее забыть обо всех недостатках. Голубые глаза, точнее, глаза цвета бушующего океана в пасмурный день, и каждый раз при виде меня они загораются любопытством. Его глаза. Эти глаза вместе с тем фактом, что она всегда, похоже, рада меня видеть, оказались роковым сочетанием. Я влюбился.  
  
Между Дживсовой берлогой, прачечной и кухней есть узенький, закрытый коридор, где Хэйзел проводит большую часть своего времени. Пока Дживс работал поблизости, она валялась в плетенной кроватке. Я допивал чай и поглядывал на нее. Долгие утренние процедуры с врачом сильно ее утомили.  
  
— Она не любит своего доктора, — заметил я. —Всегда беспокоится перед его приходом. Соображает же, а?  
  
— Действительно, сэр. — Дживс поднял на меня глаза от картофелины, которую чистил. — Но я думаю, она просто привыкла к распорядку дня.  
  
— Да не только в этом дело. Она унаследовала твой выдающийся интеллект, Дживс. Она будет самой мозговитой барышней в Лондоне, будет получать самые высокие оценки. Мы отправим ее в самую лучшую школу, и она там всем покажет.  
  
Я улыбнулся во весь рот, чувствуя гордость за нее, потому что школьные предметы никогда не были моей сильной стороной.  
  
— Сэр, — нахохлился Дживс, излучая неодобрение. — Вам нельзя ее баловать. Она может набраться идей, неподобающих ее положению.  
  
Я нахмурился:  
  
— Но она же моя крестница.  
  
Дживс вздохнул так, что кроме меня никто бы не заметил.  
  
— А отец у нее слуга. Нельзя, чтобы она захотела быть принятой в высшем обществе.  
  
Я, конечно, понял, к чему он ведет, в обществе полно людей с не самыми прогрессивными взглядами. Но фыркает, в основном, старшее поколение. Да и не сказать, что у слуг нет своей гордости. Как я заметил, их феодальная преданность возвышает их над простыми людьми, но не дает смешиваться с благородным сословием. То есть слуги предпочитают жениться на слугах, и Дживс не тот, кто переступит через черту, проведенную профессиональной этикой. Я подавил вздох: ведь это делает мои мечты еще более безнадежными.  
  
— Знаю, я не единожды это повторял, сэр, но то, что вы для нас сделали, гораздо больше того, на что мы могли рассчитывать, и я вам безмерно благодарен, но должен настаивать, что…  
  
— Тебя что-то сильно беспокоит, Дживс. — Я подвинул кресло и подпер рукой подбородок. Дживс хмурился на картофелину, словно ее чистка требовала от него полной концентрации внимания. Я прощупал почву: — Что тебя на самом деле грызет, а, старина?  
  
Мне было больно видеть его таким расстроенным и угнетенным.  
  
— Сэр, почему вы не женились?  
  
Ну вот опять!  
  
— Я же говорил, Бобби не захотела…  
  
— И что, все остальные тоже не захотели? — прошептал он.  
  
— Нет! Мало того, я и сам не хотел. Ты же знаешь. Всегда знал. Может… это вообще не для меня. Я просто не влюбился, как ты в свое время, — вздохнул я.  
  
Дживс сжал челюсти и странно на меня посмотрел. До меня не сразу дошло, что глаза у него блестят от непролитых слез. Я возненавидел себя за то, что поднял эту тему, и хотел уже удрать и оставить его одного, когда он сказал, избегая моего взгляда:  
  
— Я не был в нее влюблен, сэр. Вы были правы, она была хорошей девушкой. А Хэйзел… — Он резко вдохнул и заставил себя оторвать взгляд от кроватки. — Ее я люблю, сэр, безумно. И все же я на нее обижен. Простите, мне надо было кому-нибудь признаться. Я просто… так устал.  
  
Я не выдержал боли на его лице и взял Хэйзел на руки.  
  
— Оставь картофель, Дживс. Иди приляг или Спинозу почитай. Не думай ни о чем.  
  
Когда он не стал со мной спорить, я испугался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Хэйзел в английском означает «лесной орех».


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rodgers & Hammerstein - People Will Say We're in Love

_...Не держи меня за руку,_  
_Твоя ладонь в моей не позволяет мне думать ни о чем другом._  
_Люди будут говорить, что у нас роман._  
_Не танцуй со мной всю ночь,_  
_Пока не растают последние звезды._  
_Люди заметят, что я совсем не против,_  
_И будут говорить, что у нас роман._  
  
Последние ноты я протянул подольше и не спешил убирать пальцы с клавиш. В обычных обст. не слишком-то приятно, что аудитория заснула, но я был рад, что с Хэйзел мне это почти удалось.  
  
— Ну, нам-то об этом можно не волноваться, верно? — заметил я на свой счет.  
  
Хэйзел широко зевнула и закрыла глаза, безразличная к моим бедам.  
  
Дживс должен уже скоро вернуться. Я уговорил его пойти отдохнуть после обеда. Он оставил меня с ребенком и готовящимся жарким, так что сейчас уже наверняка сошел с ума от тревоги. Мне почти час пришлось его заверять, что я способен присмотреть за жарким (присмотр в данном случае подразумевал, что я не должен его трогать, пока Дживс не вернется). Другое дело Хэйзел: Дживс перед уходом накормил ее досыта и запеленал, поэтому она была приятной компанией. Так что Дживс все-таки на меня положился.

Когда он вошел в дверь, я улыбнулся. Почему-то мне достаточно только посмотреть на него, чтобы улыбнуться, чтобы сердце задрожало и заекало, даже если он не в лучшей форме и не любит меня так, как я его, то есть весьма отчаянно. Если разлука сделала мою большую любовь сильнее, то после нашего воссоединения я просто не мог больше ни о чем думать.  
  
— Заглядывал в клуб? — поинтересовался я. Нужно же знать, отдохнул ли он на самом деле.  
  
— Нет, сэр. Я ходил в парк. В это время дня там необычайно спокойно.  
  
— Она заснула. — Я гордо указал на кроватку. — Я спел ей колыбельную.  
  
— Вам цены нет, сэр.  
  
Я был ошеломлен.  
  
— Ерунда. Это ты у нас бесценный, старина.  
  
— Теперь уже не настолько, как раньше. Мне больно думать о неудобствах, которые я вам доставляю.  
  
Я покачал головой и заявил серьезно:  
  
— Я им рад. И раз уж ты об этом заговорил, мне больно думать, что тебе больно об этом думать.  
  
Я глубоко вздохнул. Сегодня утром я решил сделать шаг вперед, пока Дживс ослабил оборону.  
  
— Дживс, я хочу с тобой поговорить. — Я попросил его сесть рядом. — Не как работодатель, а как друг. Как крестный отец твоей дочери. Как джентльмен с джентльменом. Поговорить без страха перед последствиями.  
  
Он странно на меня посмотрел и сел.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
  
— Я волнуюсь за тебя, — начал я и вдруг испугался, что все прозвучит неправильно.  
  
— Сэр, вы не должны забивать себе этим голову.  
  
— Как раз-таки и должен! Ты очень важен для меня, Дживс, чертовски важен. Прекрати ходить вокруг меня на цыпочках.  
  
Дживс нахмурился.  
  
— Вспомните, сэр, что я ваш камердинер. Вам не следует так меня превозносить и уклоняться от общения с людьми вашего круга.  
  
Он снова пытается расширить между нами дистанцию! Я сжал подушку обеими руками.  
  
— В пекло эту классовую систему! — объявил я и заработал недовольный взгляд предмета своих воздыханий, который относится к ней со всем почтением. — Я имею в виду, почему бы мне о тебе не заботиться? Мы прожили вместе столько времени, ты был со мной в лучшие и худшие минуты моей жизни. Ты всегда ко мне возвращался. Я хочу… — Я покраснел, вспомнив, чего хочу на самом деле. В этом разговоре я собирался только скользнуть по поверхности.   
  
— Сэр. Мое благополучие не должно волновать вас так сильно. Вы еще молоды. Если вы не перестанете цепляться за мой фартук, вы никогда не найдете человека, которого достойны. Я долго манипулировал вами, чтобы оставаться рядом как можно дольше. Я разлучал вас с неподходящими невестами. Скоро мне пришлось признать, что они все неподходящие, — угрюмо добавил он. — Я оправдывал себя, пока вы были довольны и счастливы, но когда вы стали мечтать о ребенке… я пожалел о своем эгоизме.  
  
Он глубоко вздохнул и снова стал пугающе спокойным.  
  
— И ты ушел, — глупо заключил я.  
  
— Я посчитал это разумным шагом. Случайная помолвка оказалась весьма кстати.  
  
Я покачал головой.  
  
— Пора бы тебе уже и запомнить, что из Бертрама Вустера нельзя лепить что хочется. Он сопротивляется и остается таким, каким задумал его Господь. Вместо того чтобы приковать себя к какой-нибудь очаровательной девице, я удрал. Глупо, но уж как есть. Сейчас я счастлив, с тобой и с дочерью — то есть крестной дочерью, — поправил я себя. Не стоит присваивать себе чужого ребенка.  
  
— Вы печалите меня, сэр. Похоже, что мои усилия пропали втуне.  
  
Его взгляд упал на Хэйзел, и я снова заметил в нем сожаление, обиду и гнев, направленные сначала на нее, а потом на меня. И внезапно понял. С глаз пала пелена, и я увидел все словно при свете дня. Дживс разработал план длиной в целую жизнь, план, чтобы сделать меня счастливым, а план провалился. Пострадало его самолюбие. Прибавить к этому то, что ему пришлось связаться с какой-то деревенской девчонкой, которую он почти не знал, и наложить на себя дополнительную работу в виде Хэйзел, неудивительно, что он так несчастлив.  
  
И все это ради меня. Он перевернул всю свою жизнь, все, что было для него важно, ради меня.  
  
— Прости, — робко сказал я. — Дживс, ты же знаешь, я слишком недалекий, чтобы понимать намеки. Ну знаешь же. Если ты надеялся, что уйдя, сделаешь меня счастливым, то ты ошибся, но будь уверен: твое возвращение укрепило вустеровский дух в сотни раз. И не думай, что Хэйзел меня как-то беспокоит. Я рад, что она здесь, она настоящее чудо, насколько это возможно для ребенка.  
  
Дживс только вздохнул, признавая поражение.  
  
— Не знаю, зачем ты пошел на это ради такого как я, — продолжил я. — Дживс, это же все еще разговор джентльмена с джентльменом? Мы можем говорить откровенно, без страха перед последствиями?  
  
— Если вам так хочется, сэр.  
  
Я собрал в кулак всю свою смелость.  
  
— В этом случае я должен кое в чем признаться. Я почти уверен, что люблю тебя, старина. Нет, не почти, точно уверен. Если тебя это беспокоит, можешь уйти. И не волнуйся за малышку. Я буду ее содержать вне зависимости от того, где будешь ты. И не оставайся только из-за этого, ты мне ничего не должен. Я в любом случае хочу, чтобы ты остался и позволил мне наслаждаться твоей компанией и компанией моей любимой крестницы. — Я отвел взгляд. — Никаких условий, любовь моя. Ни одного.  
  
Как бы я его ни хотел, силой удержать не мог. Нужно быть чудовищем, чтобы заставить его остаться в качестве выкупа за ребенка. Повисла напряженная тишина. Я затаил дыхание, ожидая реакции.  
  
— Сэр, вы в самом деле этого хотите? — осторожно спросил он. — Вы хорошо все обдумали, рассмотрели ситуацию со всех сторон?  
  
— Последние несколько лет я почти ни о чем больше и не думал, — выдавил я.  
  
— Вы уверены, что ваши чувства глубже простой дружбы, сэр? — Он взял мою ладонь в свою. Он же чувствует, как подскочил у меня пульс, как рука стала влажной. И все равно пытается что-то во мне разглядеть. — Вы понимаете, что это подразумевает делить постель с мужчиной? Со слугой?  
  
Дживс говорил мягко и спокойно, давая мне возможность сдать назад, выкарабкаться из этой ситуации и не уронить лицо. Его голос был таким глубоким и низким, что я чуть сознание не потерял, как какая-нибудь глупая девица в кинофильме. Я подумал над его словами: понимаю ли? В Итоне я участвовал в парочке экспериментов, но эксперта они из меня не сделали. Но если уж на то пошло — а много ли я знаю о женщинах? Перецеловал я их в свое время немало, но под юбку никогда не заглядывал и только смутно представляю, как работает застежка на чулках.  
  
— Я знаю немного, — признался я, — но я научусь. — Я застенчиво на него посмотрел. — Знаешь, Дживс, это ведь все неважно, если ты тоже действительно этого хочешь.  
  
— Мой дорогой Бертрам. Пошел бы я на все это, если бы не любил тебя так сильно?  
  
Его губы накрыли мои, и я застонал, открывая рот, потому что целоваться-то я умею, как я уже говорил. Руки сами обняли его сильные, широкие плечи, пальцы смяли идеально накрахмаленный воротничок. Это было бы идеальное воспоминание для нашего романа, если бы Хэйзел проспала еще минут пять.  
  
Я отшатнулся. Уши пронзил взволнованный визг, сообщающий о том, что она проснулась и ждет свою бутылочку вот прямо сию минуту.   
  
— Простите, сэр.  
  
Дживс встал и уплыл на кухню.  
  
— Да ничего, Дживс. — Я взял ее на руки в надежде, что она успокоится, удостоверившись, что о ней не забыли, пусть у меня и нет при себе бутылочки. — Я тоже по утрам не весел, пока чаю не выпью.  
  
На мгновение я почувствовал в себе укол того раздражения, в котором так виновато признавался Дживс, но когда Хэйзел наелась, мне стало стыдно. Я попытался взглядом дать понять Дживсу, что понимаю его. Мы родственные души, думал я, качая на руках вполне довольную Хэйзел.


	5. Chapter 5

Хэйзел все-таки пережила зиму. Она расцвела. Доктор и его липкие сладкие настойки придали ей на удивление много сил, несмотря на то, что она такая крошечная и хрупкая. «Дядя Берти» она пока не выговаривает, но довольно энергично «бакает», кувыркаясь у меня на коленях, так что она на верном пути. Чертовски умная, это видно, ей интересно все вокруг. Однажды ей пришло в голову постучать по клавишам рояля, вызвав ужас у соседей и неодобрение у отца, но когда я объяснил ему, что это всего лишь естественное проявление детской любознательности, он немного смягчился. Теперь она часто сидит у меня на коленях и тяжелыми ударами маленьких ладошек сочиняет диссонансные мелодии. И ничего, что рояль теперь нужно настраивать чаще, я же вижу, как Дживс украдкой улыбается левым уголком губ, словно ему не следует одобрять подобное непослушание.  
  
У Хэйзел выросла потрясающая грива черных волос, они падают ей на глаза, если Дживс не заплетет. Когда он вплетает ей в волосы ленточки, кажется, она растопит и самое жесткое сердце, но это только кажется. Тетя Агата — та, которая ест скорпионов на завтрак, — таять не спешила. Она наговорила мне множество ужасных вещей по этому поводу, намекая на то, что Дживс придумал всю эту схему, чтобы завладеть моим состоянием. Я не буду ничего из сказанного ею здесь писать, потому что не хочу, чтобы гадости в адрес моих любимых оставались на бумаге.  
  
Тетя Делия, конечно, отнеслась к ситуации гораздо разумнее, потому что ее-то Хэйзел очаровала с первого взгляда, но сообщила, что план наш дурацкий. Хэйзел, конечно, еще рано разлучать с отцом, но каким же я буду ослом, если позволю крестнице заходить в дом с черного хода. А как будет чувствовать себя ребенок, когда я сделаю все как надо и поселю ее в комнате для гостей, пока ее отец будет спать со слугами? Должен признаться, об этом я не подумал, и сказал тетушке, что ничего не поделаешь. Она согласилась и еще раз назвала меня ослом, а потом осыпала Хэйзел безделушками, которые Дживс смог принять лишь с малой долей смущения.  
  
Я нанял няньку на четыре часа в день, чтобы дать Дживсу возможность переделать дела, не включающие в себя детей. И даже совершенству нужно отдыхать, как бы неприятно ему ни было это признавать. Врачи прописали Хэйзел как можно больше чистого воздуха, поэтому после обеда они с нянькой ходят в парк. Я люблю эти вечера, потому что они позволяют нам с Дживсом побыть вдвоем.  
  
Я никогда прямо не претендую на его свободное время. Я смотрю, чтобы он был сытым и отдохнувшим, встречаюсь с ним взглядом и улыбаюсь. Он идет мне навстречу. Часто он потворствует моей романтичной натуре, например, читает вслух любовные стихи про двух парней, из книг, обтянутых потрепанной лиловой обложкой. Однажды он задернул занавески, запер двери и включил радио. Я как-то упомянул, что скучаю по вечеринкам, и он предложил мне потанцевать. И крепко держал меня в объятиях. Он настоящее чудо, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Его сильные руки плавно вели меня в танце по гостиной.  
  
Все это здорово, но сердце по-настоящему замирает у меня в груди, когда Дживс устанавливает будильник. Заперев двери, мы предаемся любви. Такое чувство, что я изучил каждый дюйм его тела; сейчас я уже достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы расслабиться и показать ему все, чему научился. Он делает со мной такие невероятные вещи — больше всего на свете мне хочется, чтобы он никогда не останавливался. А потом звенит будильник, Дживс крепко меня целует и идет набирать ванну. Обидно, да. Знаю, когда Хэйзел уедет в школу, мы сможем спать вместе. Мы решили ничего ей не говорить, пока она не достаточно подросла, чтобы понимать: одно неосторожное слово может разрушить нашу семью и разлучить девочку не только со мной, но и, самое ужасное, с отцом.  
  
Когда нянька возвращается, Дживс забирает у нее Хэйзел и несет на кухню. Наши взгляды встречаются поверх ее головки, и я улыбаюсь, потому что какие бы страшные вещи мы ни пережили, я ни о чем не жалею — пока глаза его сияют для меня одного.


End file.
